


Cum on

by Amherst2004



Category: Rock Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amherst2004/pseuds/Amherst2004
Summary: 电影院野炮。脏话，直白，不知道会不会引起不适总之先预警一下。





	Cum on

　　他们在哪儿？爱丁堡还是爱尔兰？说不定这会儿其实已经跨过了北海或者英吉利...操他妈的，谁在乎呢？艺人总需要休息的是吧是吧是吧？更何况他们只是两个缺乏责任心的混蛋，演出一结束就扎进当地最肮脏的巷子里鬼混。龙舌兰是我的好朋友，丹尼尔斯也别走哇。总之最后每个人都摇摇欲坠了，每个人对每个人都反复不厌地劝告：美女小伙儿，嗨一嗨吧…他们就是这么做的。等到夜风吹痛脸颊，两位巨星才发现自己得找个地方过夜了。  
　　这是一家充斥着妓女、同性恋和瘾君子通宵影院，开到凌晨五点，无家可归者的最佳选择。这种小剧场除了色情影片和偶尔几部的血腥暴力动作片什么都不放，两者的共同点就是都能引人血脉喷张和想入非非——无论幻想自己是上面那个还是下面那个，我们是个自由的国家嘛。  
　　Liam不知道为什么Noel选择这个地方，他也没说，他就没问。一踏进放映厅，电影里的媚叫和几个已经开搞的小姑娘小伙子的尖叫就吵得酒醒了大半。他们还穿着演出服来不及脱下，John Lennon式的眼镜还挂在Liam的鼻梁上。但经过大半夜泡在雷鬼音乐里的狂欢，发型和服装早被毁了，两人灰头土脸一幅明天就会肾衰竭而死的模样。不过也好，省下了被认出的麻烦。Liam往右看向自己的哥哥，Noel的衬衫上沾到了一大块酒渍，而自己的座位扶手上也黏糊糊的，大概是不知哪个傻逼留下的橙汁或者精液——精液的可能性比较大。他哥正在上下摸索口袋，寻找还剩下的可卡因或者大麻。哼，看这样子他是没存货了，可怜的家伙。  
　　这是Noel不知多少次戒毒了，Liam习以为常，对此也没啥可说的。反正结局是复吸，又何必再戒？生活本来已经够操蛋了，毒品让你直面操蛋，和操蛋融为一体。你得到了坠入幻境的快乐，别人也不用看你那副臭脸，大家各取所需，有什么不好？

　　电影果然很能满足他这种烂货的品味，Liam必须承认。他感觉有点兴奋了，就在这时一只脏手摸上了他的大腿...“滚开，我他妈的不是同性恋！”Liam瞪着身旁的陌生男人，一把甩开他的手。  
　　他还没来得及起身对那个贱货动拳头，另一边就有人拍了拍他的肩。他怒火冲天地回头，Noel一言不发，拉着他接吻。一时间Liam没觉得有什么不对，这档子事儿他们每天干三回，在公众面前更是乐意。可这次像是标记所有权一样急切，Liam边嘲笑边回应。这个吻漫长缠绵，让他感觉自己的脑袋昏昏沉沉，直往囊袋下边儿坠。  
　　Noel趴下去，从Liam的裤裆里掏出他的老二，一下子含住。Liam在他嘴里硬了起来。他们都知道要发生什么。Noel从裤兜里掏出了一管崭新的软膏。  
　　“你他妈随身带软膏？”Liam在墨镜后瞪大了眼睛，笃定了他哥是来骗炮的决心，而受害者正是自己。天佑英格兰。  
　　“没办法啊。”他哥哥装模作样地感慨着，粗眉紧蹙摆出一副狗屎的无辜腔，“毒品一去，性欲就来。”  
　　呕呕呕。  
　　很可惜这不是第一次了。Noel戴上避孕套，迫不及待地捅进去，餮足地叹了一声。Liam则用生动形象的语言表达了他的想法：  
　　“操操操操操操操操操操操操操操！”  
　　“操他妈的！操他妈的痛死了！”他泪眼汪汪地转向Noel，那厮却把他转过去，让他维持面朝荧幕。Noel很是耐心地扶着他的腰，一边帮他撸一边摸他的乳头。Liam神志不清又绝望地想着，什么样的人会玩命抠自己兄弟的乳头？  
　　可惜的是他们就是这样一对变态兄弟。　　  
　　后面几排传来忙着自慰的不满声音：“你挡着屏幕了Gay Lennon！”  
　　“操你自己去！”  
　　Liam侧过脸粗暴地回应，来不及因为糟糕称谓甩给对方一酒瓶，后面的痛楚已经够他受的了。Noel将注意力全部转向他的老二，甚至用指甲抠弄前端。可耻的是Liam在这种攻势下真的硬了。他没想在Noel面前隐瞒什么，Noel却故意拍了拍他挺立的阴茎——Liam呻吟一声，夹紧了Noel的操蛋玩意儿——用生硬的曼市口音笑骂：“下流货。”  
　　“快点，操你的，要操快操。”  
　　  
　　Noel从善如流地动了。Liam感觉自己随着电影里那个女人的喘息声在喘息，他也就没克制自己的声音，毕竟还有荧幕上的婊子给他垫着底呢。  
　　Noel将他翻转过去，摆成面对之前那个性骚扰者的姿势。他弟弟在陌生人面前叫得像发春的母猫。昏暗变幻的灯光下，他第一万次发觉Liam实在是个很好看的男孩。Liam的下睫毛太长，Liam的嘴唇太饱满，Liam的眼睛太像剔透的玻璃珠。Liam眨着眼看着你的时候像在请求，嘴唇翕动勾人去咬它们。Liam绝对是个漂亮的男孩，走在街上能引起所有同性恋的恶心兴趣——他几乎要朝刚才那个变态炫耀了。然而后者瞪了他俩一眼，像是完全不在意一样跑去摸另一个男孩的大腿了，真没意思。不过，你肯定没想到在你眼前的是让千万小妞儿为之发狂的摇滚巨星吧？现在他就操着值天价的嗓子在我膝盖上爽歪歪呢。  
　　很快，Noel发现只要顶到某一点Liam的声音就会变调。他富有经验地直捣那一点，把弟弟操得几乎喘不过来。不用看就知道这家伙肯定双目无神，老二不用爱抚就高高立起了。Noel粗暴地揪紧他的头发，将自己动起腰来的家伙拽向自己。  
　　“爽么，婊子？”  
　　男人抽插抽插时都喜欢问这种问题？Liam蹙紧了眉头，被自己咬肿的嘴唇微张，看得Noel感觉血液直往下身涌。  
　　“我说爽么？”他故意咬着Liam的耳朵，一边不规则地顶弄对方的敏感点。该死，Liam这家伙越夹越紧了。每次他一捅那地儿，Liam的屁股就像生怕他离开一样挤过来，在他拔出去一点时绞紧肠壁挽留，“真想让你的小粉丝看看。想想吧，操，我要在台上操你，把你操得射不出来...”  
　　“操你的，Noel Gallagher，傻逼，操，老子要被你操死了...”  
　　  
　　Noel一泄千里的时候，Liam还硬着。他气喘吁吁地从Noel身上站起来，两腿发软地把自己重新摁回座位，大腿内侧还不住颤抖。他看起来像个使用过度的性爱娃娃，被丢弃在充满精液味道的垃圾堆，就连Noel黏腻的手摸上他的脸他也不在意了，只是迷迷糊糊地含住那根手指，眯起眼睛只看Noel，将彼此的体液当作法国料理的餐盘舔。  
　　Noel倒吸一口凉气，也一样眯起眼睛。天杀的，就算他的乐队现在出了那么多那么多专辑，你在哪个细皮嫩肉小模特脸上能看到这样的表情？下作的模样还是要在下作的地方应景。他们就出生在这儿，也他妈得死在这儿。  
　　接着他看了看Liam还挺立的那玩意儿，冷笑一声：“自己解决吧。”　　  
　　Liam愣了愣，似乎完全清醒了，随后恨不得把Noel揍到地板下面去。他想站起来拎他的领子，却发现自己还硬着，屁股可怜地收缩，腿抖得像个雏儿。  
　　狗屎的生活。  
　　他瞪着Noel，这贱人惬意地眯起了眼睛，欣赏荧幕上一个把“我喜欢被操”写在脸上的家伙在中央公园和人乱搞，贱人。  
　　“你应该帮我口出来。”他愤狠道。  
　　“滚蛋。”  
　　Liam舔了舔嘴唇，口干舌燥。他发誓下一次一定要把Noel的那玩意儿咬断，拎到台上给只为他不为他买票的娘们儿饱饱眼福。  
　　狗屎的生活。狗屎。

**Author's Note:**

> 部分场景参考《猜火车》。感谢大噶看我的乐色。


End file.
